As an organic synthetic intermediate, 2-((4R,6S)-bromomethyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxane-4-yl)acetate can be used for synthesis of statin antilipemic agents. Its chemical formula is shown in (I):

wherein R is alkyl or cycloalkyl having 1 to 8 carbon atoms, or mono- or poly-substituted aryl or aralkyl.
Chinese Patent CN104356109 disclosed a method for preparing 2-((4R,6S)-6-bromomethyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxane-4-yl)acetate (I) by bromination and cyclization of 3-((substituted oxycarbonyl)oxy)-5-hexanoate as raw material with brominating agent and alkali.

By this method, about 20% of the by-products resulted from the addition reaction of alkene and dibromo will be generated in addition to about 80% of the target product (I).
In Chinese Patent CN106588865, 2-((4R,6S)-6-bromomethyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxane-4-yl)acetate (I) is prepared by bromination and cyclization of 3-((substituted oxycarbonyl)oxy)-5-hexenoate as also the same raw material with bromide and oxidant.

This method avoids the generation of dibromo by-products and thus has the certain technical advantages. However, this method has the detects of using the protective group, i.e., substituted oxycarbonyl, which resulted in the complicated starting material with a high molecular weight for the synthesis and is removed as waste after the reaction. Therefore, this method is high in cost and low in atomic economy.
Accordingly, it is necessary to develop an industrial production process for preparing 2-((4R,6S)-6-bromomethyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxane-4-yl)acetate (I) with high efficiency, low cost and excellent atomic economy.